gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSN-06S Sinanju Stein
The MSN-06S Sinanju Stein (aka Sinanju Stein) is a mobile suit featured in the PlayStation 3 video game Mobile Suit Gundam UC and UC-MSV. Technology & Combat Characteristics Built from the data obtained from both the MSN-04 Sazabi and RX-93 ν Gundam, the Sinanju Stein is developed as part of the Earth Federation Forces reorganization plan known as the "UC Project." It is created by Anaheim Electronics to test the sensitivity and durability of the lightweight and rigid material, the Psycho-Frame, for use in a mobile suit's internal movable frame. The Sinanju Stein is also equipped with a Psycommu system, and the "Intention Automatic System", which functions by using the Psycho-Frame's sensitivity to the pilot's thought-waves to directly affect behavior of the mobile suit.Playstation 3, Mobile Suit Gundam UC Episode 0: The War After the War The suit boasts high mobility and features flexible thrusters on its legs and backpack, allowing it to achieve precise movements at high speeds. The suit was to be operated unmanned to measure the maximum capabilities of the Psycho-Frame, but was actually intended to be used by a certain pilot. Two lines of mobile suits were developed using the Sinanju Stein as a base. These were the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam and the MSN-06S Sinanju. The former was thought to be developed by based on the data of the Sinanju Stein's test. The latter was refurbished using one of two units stolen by the Neo Zeon remnant group, the Sleeves, and had its response levels tunned down as its controls were too sensitive. The other stolen unit was also embellished with the engravings of the Sleeves and deployed in battle over RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, the pair of vulcan guns are not very powerful and typically unable to penetrate mobile suit armor. However, they are useful in intercepting missiles/rockets, destroying mobile suit sensors, and engaging lightly-armored targets such as tanks and small aircraft. ;*Beam Saber :A pair of beam sabers are stored in the forearm armor. When in use, the armor lifts up for pulling out the sabers' handles. The beam sabers' beam blades can also be generated and be used as beam tonfas when the armor open ups. ;*High Beam Rifle :A large firearm similar to the one used by the FA-93HWS ν Gundam Heavy Weapons System Type. The Sinanju Stein's high beam rifle however has a fire control system that works in conjunction with the suit's intention automatic system. ;*Shield :The Sinanju Stein's defensive armament, it has similar appearance as the RX-93 ν Gundam's shield. :;*Beam Cannon ::The shield of the Sinanju Stein is equipped with a Beam Cannon. :;*Missile ::Sinanju Stein's shield also houses four missiles. Special Equipment & Features ;*External Propellant Tank :Mounted on the back, the pair of tanks increase the amount of fuel the suit can carry, thus increasing its operational flight time. When the fuel is depleted, the tanks can be ejected to decrease mass. ;*Psycho-Frame Cockpit :The Psycho-Frame is a technology that builds the brainwave-to-machine code translator known as Psycommu into the atom-level of the metal frame of a Mobile Suit. This allows a Newtype pilot to mentally connect with their mobile suit's operating system, similar to the bio-sensor, and input commands directly from the mind via brainwaves. ;*Intention Automatic System :A system that directly translates the thoughts of a Newtype pilot into the mobile suit's motions, allowing for far greater reaction speeds compared to manual control. History Stealing the Sinanju Stein The Sinanju Stein was based upon the MSN-04 Sazabi and RX-93 ν Gundam, it was created by Anaheim Electronics to test the use of Psycho-Frame in a mobile suit's internal movable frame. The resulting data was used by Anaheim to build the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. In U.C. 0094, the Sinanju Stein was transferred (disguised as a robbery) to the remnants of Neo Zeon, "Sleeves", who modified it into the MSN-06S Sinanju - the personal machine of their leader, Full Frontal. During the events in Mobile Suit Gundam UC MSV Kusabi manga, the stolen Sinanju Stein was test-piloted by Sleeve's Worklach Banham for Zeon weapon's compatibility prior to its conversion into MSN-06S Sinanju. For more information on the Sinanju Stein's history, please go to Full Frontal's page. Variants ;*MSN-06S-2 Sinanju Stein ;*MSN-06S Sinanju Picture Gallery stein-shield.jpg|As featured in Mobile Suit Gundam UC: A Phantom World movie at Gundam Front Tokyo, 2016 stein-unicorn.jpg|Vs Unicorn Gundam in Mobile Suit Gundam UC: A Phantom World Unit s sinanju stein.png|S-Rank Sinanju Stein (SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online) Gundam Diorama Front 3rd MSN-06S Sinanju Stein.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Gunpla HGUC Sinanju Stein (Unicorn Ver.).jpg|1/144 HGUC MSN-06S Sinanju Stein (Unicorn Ver.) (P-Bandai exclusive; 2019): box art MGSinanjuSteinBoxArt.jpg|1/100 MG MSN-06S Sinanju Stein "Ver. Ka" (2013): box art MSN-06S Sinanju Stein2.jpg|1/144 Sinanju Stein model conversion based on 1/144 HGUC MSN-06S Sinanju (2010): modeled by Axis Tencho MSN-06S Sinanju Stein.jpg|1/144 Sinanju Stein model conversion based on 1/144 HGUC MSN-06S Sinanju (2010): conversion details Notes and Trivia *The Sinanju's name is derived from a fictional style of martial arts that came from a paperback book series known as "The Destroyer". *Stein means "stone" in German and Norwegian. The Sinanju Stein is referred to as "The stone from which Full Frontal's Sinanju was hewn." * In the CG-animated segment of Sony PlayStation 3's Mobile Suit Gundam UC video game, it is implied that Alberto Vist colluded with the Neo Zeon Remnants "The Sleeves" in the hijacking of Sinanju Stein from Earth Federation Forces. References S133S453.jpg MSGUCPS3-MSN001X-MSN06S.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - MS Info 245345745SS43.jpg External links *MSN-06S Sinanju Stein on MAHQ.net *MS-06S Sinanju Stein on Gundams Over Germany